


All My Loving

by lovely_rita



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, McLennon Big Bang 2020, Non-Explicit Sex, Sad Ending, Stripper AU, This Is Sad, as usual, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_rita/pseuds/lovely_rita
Summary: “I’m sorry.”Paul frowns and moves up John’s body, slotting his body close to his lover, pressing his lips to the pale crease of his collarbone, sliding his hands either side of his jaw.“I wish it was different."-My entry for the Mclennon Big Bang 2020. Based on the beautiful art by @lennonsprincess.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	All My Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm posting this so late. I had so many different ideas that I had to play around with all of them before I found the one I liked, but I think I'm quite happy with how this one turned out, though it is a bit short.  
> Please let me know what you think :)  
> This work is based off of the beautiful art by @lennonsprincess. You should check out their art and their fics because they are amazing <3

It’s not long before John spots him, hovering at the edge of the stage, wrists twisting with anticipation though even from afar John can see he’s nervous from the way his face is shadowed with a thin frown and his knees shake with every thrum of the music. A dark shadow looms behind him, hand on his shoulder and the other curled almost cruelly around the jut of his hip; Paul’s shoulders pulled taut in that way that alerts John that something’s up.

He tries to catch Paul’s eye but it seems Paul’s not looking for him yet, too caught up in the transition as he steps on stage and the other dancer steps off.

John takes his usual seat, scent muffled by the surrounding alphas, just to the side of the centre of the stage, only close enough where he can’t be seen by anyone but Paul. He watches as the younger man’s hands weave high on the silver pole, eyes closing with a breath before the music begins. As always John finds himself unable to look away, his breath stuttering in his chest as he rakes his eyes over the slim figure, over the dip of his back and the way his ankle slowly drags upwards, skimming over his other knee, before Paul turns slightly, finally showing his face again.

Paul is beautiful, even with his face partly shadowed, and then his body starts to move, his hips swaying delicately and John finds himself in awe, his eyes never leaving the dancing figure. A pair of pink shorts contrast the smooth paleness of his legs, and a strap lines itself from his waist all the way up to his shoulder, never once slipping as he eases himself around the pole, hiking himself up as he spins, a leg pointed outwards accentuating the intricate muscles of his thigh and calf.

Paul keeps going until he does one last spin before he sends a wink over his shoulder, though it’s obvious to John that it’s forced, and then, he’s gone.

John claps with the rest of them but discreetly moves out of his seat before heading towards the back door. He knows no one will be looking for Paul for the rest of the night, not when the club is heaving and all the other dancers haven’t had their go yet. John’s not had this opportunity in a while so he grabs it with both hands, not wanting to waste a single second as he hurries around to the back of the club.

It’s dark but he still hangs in the shadows, knowing full well what will happen if he gets caught here, but he’s relieved when the door opens and Paul appears not long after, dressed in usual draines and a shirt that looks just as hot as the pink shorts.

“You okay?”

Paul blinks but nods quietly, knowing too well that John will spot a facade if he tried, and holds his arm out, elbow pointed outwards.

John laughs quietly and hooks his arm around Paul’s, pushing them together into a comfortable closeness. Paul’s a lot more quieter than usual, and for a moment John thinks he’s done something wrong, but then the omega’s hand slips down to warm in his pocket, and he sighs softly, looking over at the younger man.

Paul’s cheeks are pink, cold air brushing at his face causing his lips to whiten and the hollow of his cheeks to protrude. Faded trauma lies bruised into the pale column of his neck, but it’s an odd colour, and John can’t quite tell if it’s new or not. He usually leaves the stage makeup on, hiding the marks from both the audience and John, but it makes John all the more concerned knowing Paul _had_ worn makeup on stage and has instead taken it off after.

He wonders if it’s the vulnerability that makes him sniffle or the thought that he can’t do anything more than comfort him.

It’s only a short walk from the club to John’s house, the two of them dipped into the shadows away from prying eyes, and as soon as the sight of his house comes into view, he feels the tension in Paul lift slightly.

He unlocks the door and pushes it open.

“Okay?” he asks, and for the first time that night, Paul cracks a proper smile.

They stumble through the hallway, hands sliding over skin, hot breath warm against lips, and John groans when Paul rolls his hips against his.

They make it upstairs, small giggles and sloppy kisses accompanying their adventure to the bedroom, and John falls to the bed, moaning softly as Paul moves between his legs, looking up at him with such an irresistible expression.

Paul kisses his chest softly, slowly making his way further down before he swiftly moves back up, knees locked either side of John’s hips, and he bites his ear gently.

“Make love to me,” he says, breathless and alluring in John’s ear, and Johns breath hitches, finding himself following Paul’s command without a second thought.

— —

Paul falls against John’s chest as he tries to catch his breath, and he feels John’s hands tremble over the nape of his neck, slowly pushing his thumb down and dragging it low, over and over, eliciting a small hum from the younger man.

Paul’s no fool, he knows why John’s come for him early tonight. He knows why John’s unmistakably too quiet, and he knows why John’s efforts are all ultimately in vain.

He lets himself be lulled into a dazed state, the feeling of John’s hand on his skin, and the feeling of an alpha close makes him relax.

“We could still run away you know.”

John’s voice is thick, and Paul doesn’t think he has the heart to answer.

Silence lingers between them, and Paul draws patterns in the silky skin atop John’s ribs, feeling the flutter of his chest with every passing minute.

“You know we can’t do that, Johnny,” he says quietly, eyes focused on the slow trail of his fingers. He knows John’s looking at him, can feel the way his eyes linger on the fresh scar etched into the side of his neck.

He feels disgusting, wishes he could scrape away the mark and go back to being a single omega ready to run away with the love of his life.

“You could get it removed?”

John’s always has a knack at reading his mind, and Paul sighs, shifting to press his face against John’s chest.

“You know I don’t have that kind of money, John. And the stories I hear from those places...”

He pauses, pressing his face further into John’s ribs, tension pooling like a flood from a dripping tap, and he feels John pull him in tighter, fingers gripped into his skin.

“I don’t think I have the guts to go there. At least not right now.”

John sighs, Paul’s head rising and falling with his chest. It seems they’re at a loss. There’s nothing they can do.

“I know,” John says quietly, hand twisting a gentle rhythm in Paul’s hair.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.”

Paul twists, resting his elbows on John’s chest to look at his face, hand coming up to thumb gently at his jaw.

“It’s okay. I was thinking of it anyway,” he says, sympathy drooling through his words, managing to attract a half-smile from John, though it pains his face, eyebrows creased in heartache.

“I’m sorry.”

Paul frowns and moves up John’s body, slotting his body close to his lover, pressing his lips to the pale crease of his collarbone, sliding his hands either side of his jaw.

“I wish it was different,” he says, hands trailing into soft, auburn hair.

“We could be married... with a home and a few cats and we could live in the middle of nowhere.”

John doesn’t answer, eyes away in that far away place, and Paul presses his palms against his jaw, tilting the alpha’s face towards him, eyes finally locking.

“Hey,” he whispers, feels when John’s chest shudders underneath him and Paul already knows they’ve hit the breaking point.

“That would’ve been good,” John replies, voice tight and jaw straight, eyes flickering with unshed tears that dwell on his water line, and Paul thinks this must be the first time he’s seen him cry.

His chest hurts, and he leans forward, pressing their lips together. It’s salty when tears land between them, desperation pulling at plump skin as they press their bodies close, only pulling away for air, noses still touching and eyes still closed, the room quiet save for their stifled breathing and the snivel of their chests.

“It still can be,” Paul whispers, faces still centimetres apart. “We can still do that. I’ll find a way out, Johnny.”

John makes a choked noise. Paul feels wetness start to trickle against his nose, and he starts to hiccup himself, chest too tight.

He pulls John against his chest and the older man grapples at his back like he’s trying to pull them impossibly closer, and Paul only wishes that were possible. He wants to hold John like this forever; keep him close and warm and just... here.

But he knows he can’t.

John heaves, pushing his nose against Paul’s neck as his cries, and Paul rests his cheek against his lover’s shoulder, letting the tears fall soundlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> Please please please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3  
> You can find me on Tumblr @lovely-rita-meter-maidd, and you can send in an ask request or let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe and I love you all <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
